


Gift of Kadan

by CherryMilkshake



Series: I did not realize that you were a woman. - That is because I am not. [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's hard for a genderqueer dwarf to feel pretty. Bull wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, [Andrin's](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6cefc2d2d5502f3dac1af164f2e6f1d9/tumblr_nvtueiHGxq1qh2pnuo4_r1_1280.jpg) excited.

Inquisitor Andrin Cadash had been extraordinarily disappointed when the Inquisition just kind of… continued. Bull got the feeling they'd been expecting that the death of Corypheus would bring an end and they'd be able to retire from the stage and go back to their normal life—or something like it anyway; Bull liked to think he would somehow factor into that fantasy now.

But the Inquisition was still going strong. Keeping things stable in Ferelden and Orlais, playing peacekeeper between Tevinter and Nevarra and the Marches, plus the usual closing rifts and killing demons. 

"Hey, kadan," Bull said one evening, as Andrin slumped exhaustedly onto their bed. 

"Mmf?" they asked, face buried in pillows. 

"Let's take a trip to Val Royeaux. There's some stuff I want to buy in person."

Their head turned and they gave him a speculative look. "What kind of stuff?" It was easy enough to see the anticipatory flush on their face. Bull chuckled at their dirty mind, though a few things of the nature they were thinking were on his list. 

He decided to reveal just enough to hide the main gift he was planning. "There's a shop that has a little 'underground' section that sells some things it'd be fun to try out. Cuffs, harnesses, crops, those sort of things. It's easier to get measurements for commissions in person."

Andrin's eyes glinted with excitement. "Then to Val Royeaux it is," they said. "Let's go tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you double-check that with your advisors, Boss?" Bull asked, a smile on his face.

"Fuck 'em. We've got a date." 

Bull swatted their ass, not missing the quiet moan muffled in the pillows. "Talk to Josephine, make sure she doesn't have anything planned first," he said.

Andrin whined until they got another swat. " _Fine_ ," they relented. "Andraste's tits, I swear if you weren't here, I'd've run screaming down the mountain already."

Bull chuckled. "Good thing I'm here then. Because Red wouldn't be happy with you after hunting you down."

\-- 

They did get their Val Royeaux trip, though it took a week of scheduling to manage. Andrin was happy to be gone regardless, bouncing their feet as they rode. "Ahh, humidity. I missed you," they sighed. "The air is so thin and dry in Skyhold. I honestly don't know how the Avvar stand the Frostbacks."

"People can get used to a lot of things, Boss," Bull said with a shrug. 

"Not _this_ people," Andrin grumbled. "Do you think they're going to drag on this Inquisition forever?"

"Probably not. I can't see Orlais and Ferelden letting it just muck around on their borders for much longer."

Andrin sighed, staring ahead. "I have a deep, unsettling feeling that retiring from this Inquisitor gig is going to be a lot harder than I'd like." They opened and closed their left hand, the magic briefly flaring.

Bull frowned to himself. Andrin had been starting to do that more lately, stretching it like it was stiff or sore. It didn't seem conscious yet, which was good, but Bull made a mental note to keep an eye on it. With Solas gone, there was no one at Skyhold who knew anything about the Anchor. Might not be a bad idea to have a quick word with Dorian before he headed back to Tevinter. He might be able to do some better research while there, since Vints used similar orbs once. 

Bull put away his worries and went back to enjoying the sun. Andrin was right, the humidity was welcome and the season was pleasant. It would be a good journey. A waste to weigh it down with worries.

\-- 

For all the times he'd been there, Bull always admired the splendor of Orlais' capital when he entered through the shining gates. For all their many, many flaws and annoyances, Orlesians certainly knew how to make an impression.

They brought the horses to the inn and checked in. They'd spent several nights there when in the city previously, so the innkeeper remembered them. The dwarf Inquisitor and their giant, one-eyed oxman bodyguard were hard to forget, after all.

"The shop is in the rich people market," Bull explained. 

"Does this mean we're rich assholes now?"

Bull chuckled. "Maybe you are, _Inquisitor_. I just have refined tastes."

With a snort, Andrin reached up to poke his ribs. "Oh yes, so refined, and not savage at all."

"A true savage wouldn't know people in the rich asshole district, would he? I am a _refined_ savage." He tweaked Andrin's ear. 

Andrin laughed as they batted him away. "Fine, you win. You are the most refined brute. What does this shop sell aboveground anyway?"

"Clothing and leather goods, mostly. It's a married couple, a seamstress and a leatherworker. Good quality on both, and not too Orlesian, since the leatherworker's Fereldan."

Andrin sighed. "Oh, that poor Fereldan," they said, wincing. "Living in the heart of Orlais?"

Bull chuckled. "Might be why she makes things for them to lovingly beat each other with. Gives lessons for newcomers too."

"But nothing for you to learn, I suppose."

"Oh, I dunno," Bull said lightly. "There's always things to be learned."

The shop was called the Awl and Needle. Bull smiled at the woman behind the counter. "I'm The Iron Bull," he said. "Are you Emmaline?"

"Just 'Emma' suits me fine," she said, Ferelden close in her voice. She was tall and well-tanned, with arms to rival Cassandra's. Her hair was the color of wolf leather. "I'm surprised your description was so apt; I'd been expecting you were exaggerating the horns."

Bull chuckled. "Nope, I'm not really one for exaggeration." His hand came down on Andrin's shoulder. "And this is the special customer I mentioned."

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Worship," she said, nodding toward them. "Cici will be excited to meet you when she gets back."

"The pleasure's mine, and please, I'm not here on Inquisition business. Just call me Cadash."

"As you wish, ser. Did you want to browse the store here, or were you exclusively interested in our more _exotic_ wares?"

Bull laughed. "I don't think 'exotic' is the right word, Emma."

She chuckled too. "Fair enough. Our more _interesting_ wares then."

"I think we should take a look at what we came for," Andrin said.

"As you say, ser." Emma left the counter and closed the door, hanging out the sign indicating they would be reopening soon. 

She led them through a hanging curtain where a collection of leather implements were laid out. Andrin was fingering one of the floggers. "It's soft," they said wonderingly.

"Suede," Emma explained. "Nice overall sting, but won't easily raise welts." 

Bull let the two of them examine the other floggers, crops, and whips. (Bull already knew Andrin wasn't one for a whip.) He looked through the collection of sample cuffs. He was debating between the fur and suede interior. The fur would be softer and more comfortable, but it might get too hot if used for a long period of time. Then again, Skyhold was usually on the cold side, especially because Andrin liked keeping their balcony doors open.

"Hey, Boss," Bull called, waving Andrin over. "What do you think? Fur lining or suede?"

"I thought you prefered rope," they asked slyly.

"I do, but cuffs won't leave rope burns. Cassandra was giving me dirty looks for _weeks_. Besides, no one said we couldn't use both." He grinned.

Andrin obliged and ran their fingers over both interiors. "Suede," they said. "Fur might get hot and start to itch when I sweat."

"Good point." Bull held up the suede ones to Emma. "Think you wanna custom fit them?" he asked.

She asked for Andrin's hand, examining the size of their wrists. "Yeah, those won't be able to loosen too much. Could be a problem. Could I take a measurement, ser?"

"Of course." 

She used string, wrapping it around until she was satisfied, then sliced with a quick jerk of her penknife. "Thank you, ser. Any interest in the harnesses? Useful when your partner is a bit taller." She smirked, looking up at Bull. 

Andrin seemed intrigued. "What, you wanna hang me off the ceiling?"

"There _is_ that nice chandelier in the war room…" Bull said innocently.

"Shit, you're right." The gears were turning in that little dwarfy head. The blush rising across their nose said it all. 

"More measurements then?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling.

Andrin held out their arms in a short bow, then kept them out as they straightened up. "If you would be so kind." 

Over their head, Emma winked at Bull, who smiled back.

Using a bit of wax as glue, she labeled each string with a symbol as she took the measurements, then wrapped them all around her hand into a neat coil. "Were you interested in any of the clothing, ser?" 

She waved a hand toward the opposite wall, which had all sorts of lacy frilly things that were clearly designed to show more than they hid. Bull saw the flash of desire in their eyes, watched their hand come up to rest against their chest, then fall sadly back to their side. Following their gaze, they'd been looking at a white chemise, dusted with dawnstone. It was low-cut, meant to support tits to their maximum cleavage. The skirt was both sheer and opaque, three or four thin layers of white, gauzy cotton blowing in the breeze coming through the open window, sunlight winking through the curtain. 

"No, nothing."

"You could browse our regular clothing," Emma said brightly, catching Bull's eye. "Might be something you like." 

A new voice broke into the room, Orlesian accent thick. "Emma? Is there a customer in?"

"The Inquisitor," Emma called in answer.

Something thumped heavily onto the counter. "Maker! Is he decent?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes, don't worry, love." As Cici poked her head through the curtain, Emma led her back out to the front to talk. 

Bull saw Andrin's expression darken slightly, their hand back on their chest. Bull leaned down to kiss the top of their head. "Do you want me to correct her?" he asked quietly.

"Mm." Bull could see the decision warring on their face. "No," they said at last. "It's fine."

"You wanna go?"

"I'll look at the clothes. I think there were some nice jackets."

"Lead the way, kadan."

But it was hard to miss the hardened lines of their shoulders, the stiffness of their walk. They hid it well, but Bull had them pegged.

While Andrin browsed through the jackets, Bull pulled Cici aside. She was wearing a mask, but her brown eyes were warm, and her blonde hair was pulled into an elegant set of braids on the back of her head. He kept his voice low. "Emma has the Inquisitor's measurements. Could I buy a custom piece separate from the leather goods? As a gift."

"Of course, ser," she said, mimicking his soft tones. "Did you have something in mind?"

Bull pulled her into the back, indicating the chemise. "I know Cadash has a stocky sort of build, but do you think you could magic a few curves in there?"

Cici cupped her chin in her hand, staring so intently that Bull knew she wasn't looking at all, but thinking. "I could pad the bosom," she murmured. "Cinch the waist… Ooh!" She was _so_ Orlesian, her mouth forming a little perfect O. "If I raise the waist up to just under the bust, and flare out the skirts, it'll be very pretty."

Bull smiled. "Price?"

"250 sovereigns," she said. "280 if you want the dawnstone embroidered in."

"280 it is." He took the pouch of money out of his belt, counting it out. She took it, writing him a proof of payment and sealing it with a bit of wax and press of her signet ring. "Pleasure doing business." Bull tucked it into the inner pocket of his belt, safe and sound.

"Bull?" Andrin called. "Where'd you go?" They poked their head through the curtain. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think, kadan?" Bull held up one of the frilly green silk brassieres to his chest. "Suit me?"

Andrin snorted and Bull was happy to see color return to their cheeks. "Not even a little bit, dear. Though I'd pay good money to see you in the smallclothes." They nodded toward the matching panties. 

"I would accept that money, monsieur!" Cici said brightly, and Andrin laughed.

"And you will receive it good lady. Have fun getting those measurements through the tent pants."

"There is a reason we have this room curtained off, monsieur!" She smiled at Bull and fetched her ball of string. "I promise I will be completely professional and quick as can be."

Andrin had stepped inside, letting the curtain swing shut behind them, smiling as they watched. Cheeky little thing. Bull was already planning punishments, and Andrin knew it.

Still, Bull happily undid his belt and let the pants fall to the floor. He didn't miss Cici's soft _oh_ as she took him in. But, true to her word, she knelt down and quickly got the appropriate measurements, marking each string just as her wife did. "And there you are," she said after a few minutes. "Shall I have the bill sent to Skyhold, monsieur?"

Bull pulled his pants back up, rebuckling the belt, subtly pressing against the pocket to make sure he still had the paper from Cici. 

"No," Andrin said. "I'll take care of it now. Along with the harness and the cuffs I ordered from Emma."

"Very good, monsieur. We will prepare your proof of purchase then. This way." She gave Bull a small smile over her shoulder as she disappeared through the curtain. 

\--

It was about a month later when the courier arrived at Skyhold. The goods Andrin had purchased were in a small wooden box, unmarked but for their name and title. The chemise was delivered in a smaller box directly to Bull's room. 

He smiled when he opened it and saw it, pearly white and blushing pink where light hit the tiny pieces of dawnstone. It was perfect, hopefully. He shut the box and put it in one of his pockets, where it disappeared into the expanse of fabric.

Andrin was wearing one of the cuffs when Bull walked in, admiring how it looked. 

"Comfortable?" Bull asked.

They looked at him and smiled. "Very. I think we'll have some fun with these." They tugged at one of the thick steel rings sewn into them, then tested the similar-looking ones on the harness, which was spread across the coverlet. "Do you think these will hold my weight?" they asked dubiously.

"I'd be more worried about the chandelier than the harness, Boss. But we can test it on some rocks or something if you're worried."

Andrin shrugged. "You'll catch me if I fall, right?" 

Bull smiled. "Every time, kadan." He took the box out of his pocket. "I got you something while we were there."

"What?" Andrin frowned. Bull put the box in their hands, and the expression of awe as they opened it was more than worth the bit of subterfuge. "Bull… How did you—? Will this… fit?"

"Try it on and see." If it didn't, Bull would go and get some of his damn money back.

Andrin seemed oddly vulnerable as they stripped out of their clothes and pulled the chemise over their head, staring straight ahead for a moment before looking down.

They were silent for a long moment. Then, they reached back and undid their hair, letting it fall, thick and straight over their shoulders and chest. When they finally looked up at Bull, their eyes were dewy, tears glistening on kohl-darkened eyelashes. 

"Thank you," they said, voice hoarse, but smiling so broadly their eyes cheeks were round as apples. "It's gorgeous, thank you." 

Bull picked them up, touching his lips to their forehead. " _You're_ gorgeous, kadan, but I'm glad you like it."

Andrin didn't take it off for the rest of the day, refusing all couriers in favor of passing time with Bull. 

The chemise looked great bunched up around their hips too.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick doodles of [Andrin's chemise](http://cherrymilkshake.tumblr.com/post/131264807994/andrin-feeling-pretty-im-trying-to-use-colors) and [Emma and Cici](https://40.media.tumblr.com/eb6f98fc620dfe2b2f86575cfea20e07/tumblr_nwi0er4TfN1qh2pnuo1_1280.png).


End file.
